degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Off (2)
Taking Off (2) is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Degrassi Junior High, and the thirty-eighth episode overall. It aired on February 6, 1989. Plot Wheels visits his birth father after he runs away from home. Meanwhile, the police find Shane, who has disappeared after taking drugs at a rock concert. Main Plot Wheels finds the place Mike is staying at and enters, and finds Mike's room. When he opens the door to Wheels, he's caught off guard, and tells Wheels to wait downstairs for him. Mike makes Wheels call his grandparents, while he goes to the other room, where their instruments are set up. On the phone, Wheels just tells them to tell Joey he's alright, and hangs up. He then lies to Mike, saying that his grandparents said he could stay. Mike goes back upstairs and Wheels plays on the bass onstage, later being yelled at by Mike's band mate who walks in. Wheels's grandmother goes to the school and has Joey tell her where Wheels is, then she drives up there and barges into the room they're all in. Mike and his fiancee are arguing with Wheels's grandmother when he stands up, walks out and says he doesn't want to live with her. She then expresses her pain and how her husband and herself just want to help Derek, and she starts to cry. Derek goes over to her, and hugs her, and he agrees to go home and return to school. Sub Plot Raditch announces in class that Shane is still missing and anyone with information should contact him or another authority figure with given information. Later on in class, Doris asks to see Luke, Luke goes into the hall to see the police officers there. They explain Shane was found under a bridge, believed to have jumped, or fallen. The police then request Luke tells the truth, if Shane had done drugs, Luke gives in and admits he took LSD. At the hospital when Nancy brings Shane flowers and a get well card, Shane is seen in very extensive care, and still unconscious. Trivia= *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Wheels. |-|Featured Characters= *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Bill Parrott as Shane McKay *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Andy Chambers as Luke Matthews *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Chrissa Erodotou as Diana Economopoulos *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch *Roger Montgomery as Mr. Garcia *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell *Dave James as Mike Nelson |-|Gallery= TO2.01.jpg TO2.02.jpg TO2.03.jpg TO2.04.jpg TO2.05.jpg TO2.06.jpg TO2.07.jpg TO2.08.jpg TO2.09.jpg TO2.10.jpg TO2.11.jpg TO2.12.jpg TO2.13.jpg TO2.14.jpg TO2.15.jpg TO2.16.jpg TO2.17.jpg TO2.18.jpg TO2.19.jpg TO2.20.jpg TO2.21.jpg TO2.22.jpg TO2.23.jpg TO2.24.jpg TO2.25.jpg TO2.26.jpg TO2.27.jpg TO2.28.jpg TO2.29.jpg TO2.30.jpg TO2.31.jpg TO2.32.jpg TO2.33.jpg TO2.34.jpg TO2.35.jpg TO2.36.jpg TO2.37.jpg TO2.38.jpg TO2.39.jpg TO2.40.jpg TO2.41.jpg TO2.42.jpg |-| Links= *Watch Taking Off (2) on YouTube Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Season 3 Episodes